Time After Time
by princessg101
Summary: "There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."


Time After Time

 **A/N: Hey guys, it has been a minute and a half since I've written a Tommy/Kira story but I've been feeling nostalgic lately so why not? I'm not sure if the story is really worth anything but I figured I'd leave that up to you guys. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

As Kira stepped off the bus she enjoyed the immediate rush of nostalgia and homecoming. Her mom picked her up from the bus station and Kira spent most of the drive looking out the window. It had been nearly three years since she last came back to Reefside. Recording and touring had taken up most of her life but when Hayley called and asked her to perform at the Cyberspace for a fundraising event, she wouldn't refuse. It was strange, everything was same but still different. The old electronics store was now a taco shop and what was once the junk shop was now a boutique. It still felt amazing to come back and be in her hometown again.

"It's wonderful to have you back Kira," Mrs. Ford was saying. "You really should come home more often."

"I wish I could," Kira said sincerely. "But work is work. We talk almost everyday anyway."

"I know but it isn't the same," Mrs. Ford sighed. "Still, I'm glad you were able to come for the charity fundraiser. Things just aren't the same without you. In fact, Dr. Oliver was asking for you the other day."

"Was he now?"

Mrs. Ford paused for a moment at her daughter's tone, "I know you two didn't part on good terms last time you came back but he was sorry."

"I'm sure," Kira pressed her lips into a line. Her and Tommy hadn't spoken in years, since she'd returned from helping Operation Overdrive, but the memory still left a bitter taste her mouth.

 _Three years previously…_

 _Kira was lounging in Tommy's living room with a can of pop and the TV playing something she wasn't really watching. "Ugh," Kira groaned. "Remind me the next time they want to call me back to take a rain check. I was NOT ready for this kind of exhaustion again in my life."_

" _I've been at it for years," Tommy plopped down next her. "How do you think I felt when I ended up with the black gem?"_

" _If it was anything like how I feel right now I would quote the sage words of Murtaugh, 'I'm too old for this shit'." Kira grumbled._

" _So you thought I was old then?"_

" _Weren't you close to my age right now?" Kira asked._

" _Give or take year," Tommy thought it over. "Well I can tell you right now, there's no rest for rangers even when you think you're retired and too old. Even then Kira, you won't say no."_

" _I'd consider it."_

" _Any sane person would but then you remember you're a ranger and that doesn't actually designate possession of a sanity in fact it's the opposite."_

" _Great," Kira said with heavy sarcasm. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."_

" _So when are you heading back to New York?"_

" _Sick of me already?" Kira smirked._

" _No but I know you do have get back to work soon," Tommy countered._

" _Geez Tommy, give me a break, literally. I'll think about work tomorrow, that should give me plenty of time to get ready for my flight the day after. You know," she made him look at her, "you could come with me…"_

" _To New York?"_

" _Yeah, why not," Kira smiled. "I know they're aren't any fossils to find but the museums are good and we'd have each other for company."_

" _I don't know…" Tommy looked unsure._

" _Oh come on, I'm not saying move there. Just take a vacation," Kira insisted._

" _It's not that but just you and me, Kira, it doesn't seem like a good idea," Tommy said and Kira growled in frustration._

" _Please do not tell we are back at this again. You said no, I let it go and I kindly request you do the same."_

" _Kira, I just don't want to put us in position –"_

" _In a position to what? What do you think is going happen?" Kira had had enough. Ever since she confessed to Tommy how she felt about him, he started treating like she was swooning out-of-control teenager. They could talk about ranger stuff and work but anything remotely in the vicinity of them and any sense of closeness, Tommy backed off like she was diseased. "Every single freaking time you have to bring this up. What do you want, a handwritten retraction?"_

" _Kira I can't just ignore it and pretend like it didn't happen," Tommy replied. "You say you let it go but did you really? I don't want to hurt you."_

" _And you throwing this back in my face and not allowing us to have any kind of platonic interaction that doesn't involve a morpher is what?" Kira huffed frustrated, "I have to go." She snatched up her jacket and made for the door. "There I'm leaving, happy now?"_

That was it. She left and didn't look back. It wasn't to say that she and Tommy didn't have any communication at all during the next three years but it was sporadic at best and were mainly centred on something related to their friends. Thankfully her mother let the subject drop and they enjoyed a great dinner with her dad allowing Kira to put Dr. Thomas Oliver out of her mind.

The next day was the fundraiser and Kira got to the Cyberspace early to set up and see her friends. Connor and Ethan immediately jumped on her the moment she walked in, followed by Trent and Hailey who each gave her hugs. Surprisingly Tommy came forward for a hug as well and murmured into her, "I need to talk to you."

"We'll see," was Kira's charitable response.

The rest of them weren't oblivious to the awkwardness and were happy to move past that. Tommy got roped into decorating and organizing while Kira went to the stage to set up and do sound checks. That didn't stop the pair from glancing at each other every so often until their friends felt the need to intervene. Hailey approached her on the stage, "You could talk to him."

"He's made it very clear that he would prefer not to," Kira griped.

"Three years ago!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Well in three years he hasn't said anything to the contrary," Kira half-lied. Tommy did reach out to her a couple of times, especially in the last twelve months. She flatly told him she didn't want or need an apology, urging him to let the entire thing go and she would do the same.

Hailey leveled her a look, "You do know Tommy tells me everything right?"

"Joy." Kira countered lifelessly.

"Just think about it." Kira watched Hailey leave and automatically her eyes flicked over to Tommy who was staring at her too. Okay maybe, she could hear him out if for nothing else than to put this whole saga behind her…after the event.

As it was, the fundraiser was a resounding success. The presence of Kira attracted a lot of attention and the Cyberspace couldn't even hold all the guests. The former yellow ranger ended up performing twice; once inside on stage and again outside on a quickly mocked up platform for those who couldn't get it in. This made them end very late but everyone gave generously and Kira was happy to do it. The crowd didn't disperse until one in the morning and Kira made Hailey go home, promising to lock up. "Great show," Ethan high-fived her. "I have to go home and get some sleep but I'll be back tomorrow to clean up."

"Same here," Connor seconded.

"I'm just going to put the equipment inside and I'll be taking off too," Kira smiled wearily.

"You want help?" Ethan offered.

"Nah, go sleep. I'll be fine," Kira waved them off.

The other two left and Kira pulled an amp to the side and began unhooking the cords. She was about to pick up the machine when a hand shot out to grip it before her. Tommy lifted the amp and wordlessly took it into the café. Kira was tempted to argue but her exhaustion both physically from performing and just being tired of the drama kept her silent. They did not utter a single word as they worked together to put everything away. It was until Kira firmly locked the Cyberspace that Tommy pulled out a folded envelope from his back pocket. "It's for you," he said shortly.

Kira opened it to find a lined piece of paper with Tommy's signature teacher scrawl –

 _Dear Ms. Ford,_

 _I, Doctor Thomas J. Oliver, wish to formally retract the comments made and boundaries that I insisted be instated on our relationship. I was never my intention to cause harm or undue distress but it is clear that my actions have had that very same adverse effect. I further wish to apologize for my short-sightedness in thinking that I needed to protect you for some unknown reason and treating you lesser for it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Thomas Oliver, Tommy_

Kira couldn't but smile, albeit bit ruefully. "You actually wrote a handwritten retraction?"

"I would've mailed it too if that was what it was going to take," Tommy rejoined.

"I told you I didn't need an apology," she said not unkindly.

"Yeah but I needed to say it," Tommy countered. "I missed my friend. I missed the only girl that would volunteer to go through my messy as hell lab or put up with my eternal lateness. I want her back Kira." Tommy swallowed, "I'm actually thinking of taking a vacation…to New York."

Kira sighed, "Tommy it's been three years -"

"I made a very stupid call three years ago," Tommy forestalled her. "I'm not asking to go back, I just want to start clean and if we happen to think there is something worth delving into, well that's just extra. Right now, I'd like for us to hit up some museums, see the sights and eat pizza until we're stuffed."

"That does sound amazing," Kira admitted. "I've missed you too."

"So…New York?"

Kira nodded, "Okay. What changed your mind?"

"I've had a lot of time to think what's important to me, what I should be caring about and you're definitely one of them," Tommy said quietly.

"Well then," Kira folded up the letter. "I guess I'll be seeing you in New York, Dr. Oliver."

"You're leaving so soon?" Tommy frowned.

Kira pulled him into an embrace saying, "Nah, we've got time."


End file.
